Building blocks are usually cubic wooden or plastic solid toys, each surface of which is generally decorated with letters or pictures. The building blocks may be arranged in different ways or used to play a construction activity. The building blocks have diversified shapes, may develop intelligence of children, and may be assembled into houses, animals, and the like. The building blocks help in intelligence development and hand-eye coordination training of children. The arrangement, connection, annulus, symmetry, and the like during playing with the building blocks are all helpful to the intelligence of children. When stacking up the building blocks, children surely encounter problems such as scale and symmetry, which helps in early training of children in the number concept.
Existing building blocks are mostly of cuboids, whose shapes are fixed and lack diversity. Children mainly play with such building blocks, and lose interest in the existing building blocks. The existing building blocks easily fall down when stacked up, which is not safe to young children. The surface of the existing building blocks lacks decorative patterns or other things that can attract attention of children, and naturally, children do not want to play. Besides, the existing building blocks are mostly angular, posing a safety threat to children during play.